Snowbound Survivor
by AlanthePaladin
Summary: A Skilled Vital Suit pilot gets caught in the blast from the destruction of the Over-G Akrids death and gets blasted clear to Remnant. He proceeds to crash into the Emerald Forest and starts attracting attention. Now he will show the people of the "Land of bloody evolution" what a real survivor looks like.
1. Chapter 1

I am honestly a little let down at the lack of lost planet fanfiction, so i shall try to remedy this now, with the over used "take a character from one place and plop him down in another world with some lame excuse", usually involving an explosion of some sort and some advanced tech. Convenient then that Lost planet 2 ends with a huge explosion caused by a super advanced space station dropped from orbit with a randomly generated group of people fighting close to it, Hmmm?

In this case i am going with just one guy getting dragged through the dimensions.

So let the adventure begin:

The Osprey shook heavily from the shock wave of a huge train slamming into the barricade that the Over-G had started to form over itself. The occupants of the flying Vital Suit were shaken from their seats and thrown to the deck of its troop transport pod. The collection of people, now groaning in pain from the throw, could be described as rather random all things considered. A couple of men in patchwork armor and thick clothes or overcoats, a couple of men in weathered military style armor and uniforms, even a couple men wearing light clothes and chains. The only odd one out was one wearing a heavy parka and military style boots, with a gas mask over his face.

As the varied men got to their feet they checked over their gear again. Once again a large variety were present, including firearms, plasma rifles, laser rifles and an equally varied array of grenades. These men were loaded for war and carried themselves as veterans of many conflicts. The Parka wearing one checked himself over. Gun sword? Check. Hand cannon? Check. Grenades? Check. Content that he was loaded for bear the man stepped over to the aircraft's door and used the controls to check out the external view.

Outside it was chaos. An extremely powerful blizzard was raging outside, continuing to shake the craft lightly here and there, and in the midst of this blizzard a fleet of other Osprey were flying loaded with men and women itching to get to the fight. Their target was dead ahead. What was once a city was now a ruin overflowing with rivers of Thermal energy, all heading towards the largest creature any one on the planet had ever seen.

It was called the Over-G. An Akrid, a race of insectoid/reptile creatures native the planet of E.D.N lll, of such huge size that it had defied the planets earlier classifications of Akrid by size. It was hard to see where it started and where it ended. It seemed less a living creature and more like a volcano of thermal energy that was constantly restructuring the landscape around it. It had thrown up a ever growing layer of chitinous armor that had totally blocked any ground access.

The small army of men and women that had assembled here were here for one reason. To Kill the damn thing. It was sucking up the planets underground reserves of thermal energy, the only thing preventing the entire planet from being an unlivable ice ball in space, in what they had been told was the Akrids damnedest attempt to finally rid the planet of Humanity.

Almost the entire human population of E.D.N lll were what the planets supposed owners liked to call "Snow Pirates", rebels, mercenary's, scum and people just trying to make a living on one of the most inhospitable planets humanity had ever encountered, at least that they tried to colonize. The owners of the planet were a corporation called NEVEC. That for the past almost 150 years had been trying to kill everything on the planet in an attempt to strip it of every bit of thermal energy, a mysterious fuel like liquid created naturally by the native Akrid.

It was used for every part of living on E.D.N. lll, running the Vital Suits, powering the machines that were used across the planet and even in the Harmonizers. They are arm mounted devices and purified Thermal energy on the spot into energy used to keep the population of the planet safe from its extremely cold temperatures and could be consumed in larger quantity's to quickly heal wounds. This included broken bones and gunshot wounds.

Before now the only things the snow pirates had in common were an intense hatred for NEVEC and an equally intense will to survive here. This environment had forged even the weakest of the population into hardy survivors, experienced combat veterans and skilled scavengers.

Deserters from NEVEC had called the snow pirates of the planet together to save it from the Over-G that was going to gather all the thermal energy together, where NEVEC would use their orbital space station/ space laser,NEOS, to destroy it and take all the energy at once, leaving the planet an ice ball like when they had come here in the first place.

For the first time in the planets history the disparate factions of the planet united to strike at the Over-G before it could finish gathering energy. An elite team of EX-NEVEC were waiting in position outside the shell of the Akrid waiting to deliver the device that would, if everything went right, allow them to kill the Over-G. Which is when the train came in.

A massive cannon pulled by a pair of trains on parallel tracks had assaulted the shell head on. The train was going well above anything considered "safe" in its rush to punch through the shell. Piloted by a band of men that originated in the now destroyed city had stolen the massive cannon and had attempted to fight through a swarm of Category G Akrid, formerly thought among the largest on the planet, to deliver a shot on the shell. The Train had been de-railed at top speed and thrown airborne by the massive worm like Akrid that had attacked it. But with the reflexes of the hardy survivors they were, the crew managed to load, aim and fire the cannon shell on mark. But as the smoke cleared the Akrid carapace was barely scratched. However the train itself, no longer able to brake, proved much like its occupants, far more durable then the Akrid could handle.

The train shattered the shell like glass and opened the way for the EX-NEVEC. The crew of the train started to use the cannons thunderous power to provide covering fire for the assault to begin in full. Ospreys began landing all over the Akrid. Squads of elite snow pirates began engaging the Akrid guarding the Over-G in an all out assault. Quickly clearing the way with brutal efficiency they began the uphill march towards the top of creature where the Akrid guardians were the thickest and preliminary scans seemed to indicate the giant creature was the most vulnerable.

The second wave of reinforcements, of which the Parka wearer was a part of, began unloading the snow pirates signature weapons. The ground based Vital suits, Mechanized walkers designed by both NEVEC and the snow pirates to combat the Akrid in direct combat. The suits were loaded for bear, even the most lightly armored and armed VS was armed with massive mini-guns. The most heavily armored were loaded with target seeking missile or laser arrays and and could bring even the largest normal akrid down with a skilled pilot.

"Alright Everyone out!" came the Ospreys pilot over the intercom of the troop transport. "I have more guys to bring in before i can give fire support, so hurry the hell up!"

With that the troop transport of experienced VS pilots dis-embarked and started to run to where other ospreys were unloading their suits for them. The parka wearer ran for his VS suit. It was a fairly good model, not cutting edge or anything, but well equipped and well cared for, and it was also slightly modded. It was a GTF-11 Drio Model, a mobile and well balanced bipedal VS with a pair of weapon mounts, it could jump into the air, hover there and even use its booster to gain a good bit of speed. The suits armaments were a pair of small auto cannons, a mounted VS sized shotgun and a VS Mini gun. The only mods the thing had really, that was different then normal, was that the pilots seat had been totally enclosed.

On the exterior of the Suit it had emblazoned on it the words "Crimsons Return" and then in smaller words it said "Property of Giles Flynn, if you are close enough to read this you should start running."

Grinning at his own joke, Giles the parka wearing snow pirate, Checked his Thermal energy tank, a large backpack on his back, and read off its gauge. "4592 units and dropping. That should be more then enough for this." With that Giles pulled open the cockpit and clambered into it, plugging his tank into the VS and starting it up. With a quick dignostic of its systems and a mechanized voice stating "Initializing. Ready." The VS started up without issue.

Giles quickly connected his Suits radio to the one being shared by the strike force of Pirates and with a quick check in he started advancing up the hill towards the front lines.

The landings had gone smoothly and efficiently, but now that the Akrid had time to rally the front lines were quickly becoming a slaughter on both sides as the Akrid, normally at least partially aware of survival instincts, threw themselves at the intruders with completely reckless abandon. Large spawning pods that constantly produced fully grown Akrid grew from the ground all over the ruins of the city and above it all large tentacles that seemed to be made of thermal energy raised to the sky and started throwing balls of molten rock at the Ospreys and the ground assault forces.

Giles was swept up into the chaos of the battle, the dead left where they lay and all around him was a constant sound of gunfire and explosions. His VS led the assault at the vanguard once he reached the front. His shotgun making quick work of most Akrid that dared to get close and his chain gun chewing up the spawning pods when he could get a shot on them.

The battle had ground to a halt until suddenly the buildings behind the assault force gave way and a massive NEVEC overland Battleship burst through. He heard over the radio an excited voice declare loudly that the Vagabundos had our back. The battleships massive thermal energy powered laser cannon started making sweeps over the battlefield, incinerating every thing in its path.

With the battle ship and the rail cannon both covering their advance up the hill, they started making much faster progress up the hill towards the Over-Gs core.

Giles, ever the consummate scavenger, found that within this city his tank was constantly refilled off the amount of thermal energy in the air and when he had stopped advancing to re-arm and repair his VS decided it was time to scavenge some. He quickly found some intact thermal energy tanks on the dead snow pirates that had fallen in the first wave and thew them into his VS's storage unit when they were full.

With his looting done and his VS in tip-top shape he dived into the fray again. The band of snow pirates, once a force to be reckoned with, had dwindled to about half strength when it had finally crested the hill to a most surreal scene. A lake of Thermal energy so thick you could walk on it with four massive tentacles made of the stuff rising out of the middle were whipping around at the EX-NEVEC commandos as they desperately avoided the things blows and rained ordinance into the black heads at the end of each limb.

The radio crackled to life and the EX-NEVEC commander came over it. "We need to attach four GPS trackers that are hooked up to NEOS to the Tentacles heads. Bring them Down!"

Snapping out of it the remaining snow pirates quickly set up a perimiter along the edge of the lake to keep out Akrid reinforcements and poured all fire they could spare into the tentacles to get them to drop. Giles still manning his VS took to the crater edge with his VS, His systems were bugging out just being close to the sea of energy.

He hadn't had time to spare a look back at how the battle was going behind him, but he certainly heard the warnings and sudden blast behind him. Apparently the plan had worked. The crater was hit with a massive laser blast from NEOS, that slammed dead center into the creatures glowing core. And as the dust settled the Akrid broke off the attack, every remaining snow pirate looked back into the crater and waited.

Over the Radio a message was relayed. "Direct hit! All super core activity has ceased!"

The Snow pirates broke into a cheer! They had done it! The beast was dead!

When Suddenly the ground suddenly shook. The shake was severe and totally unexpected. Giles and his VS stumbled back into the crater. The VS still stood but the legs were quickly fried. After a couple seconds the radio crackled again and in a panicked voice the EX-NEVEC radio operator said "I've got thermal energy readings going off the charts! And it looks like... like the barrier is being reconstituted! Shoot it! Destroy the barrier! Hit it with everything you've got!"

With that every snow pirate in the crater and every VS as well turned and as one started to unload everything in the chitinous shell that was rapidly growing up over the sides in a protective shell.

Unfortanatly the shell, while being chipped by the firepower, was growing quicker then it could be smashed. After a couple seconds of this a new voice came over the radio that said in a calm and determined voice. "It's now or never. Bring this thing down on the GPS coordinates!"

Everyone was already looking to the sky when the clouds parted and the giant space station NEOS broke through already burning red in reentry. Quickly every single VS and pirate that could move was making a run for it as the radio said. "We're out of time! It's gonna hit! Everybody, get outta here! Get outta here now!"

Giles tried to move his VS but all the systems were locked up. The door was fused shut in the heat of the crater and his legs wouldn't move. He Had no choice but look up through the closing barrier as a space station hurtled through the atmosphere at his face.

With a deep sigh of acceptance Giles closed his eyes and waited for the end. A short while later he heard a massive explosion and his vision faded to white.

And that should be good enough to set things up on our good friend Giles's side.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay time to put something into the frame of this story. Giles is from E.D.N. lll of course but like the mercs from the early parts of the game he is aware of what a forest and a not ruined city is, but he has never seen one in person. So he is going to be having some pretty extreme reactions to a "proper" civilization like Vale and its forested surroundings.

Also i would like to thank the people that already reviewed this story. I was blown away by the speed at which people found this story. I literally just woke back up did some chores around the house and boom reviews. It was pretty surprising.

In the vast wooded area's outside Vale, known as the emerald forest, the early morning quiet is suddenly replaced with a cataclysmic explosion. The burning wreckage of a mechanical suit comes suddenly hurtling into existence among the large explosion. The trees in the surrounding area are blasted backwards by this explosion and the suit slams into one of them. The suits armor cracks as it comes to a rest among the splinters of the trees. It lays on its back against the pile of timbers and slowly cools down in the damp morning air.

Within the suit Giles lay unconscious as his Harmonizer got to work mending his broken bones and severe burns. Thankfully the suit had taken the brunt of the damage. The Mini guns barrels were melted slag and the auto cannons barrels had been broken in the landing. The shotgun had snapped off the main frame and lay, relatively intact, nearby in the blast zone.

Beacon academy, Ozpins office.

Ozpin had heard the explosion even from his office. He had quickly dispatched a couple of the schools bullheads to scour the woods for the source of the disruption. It had been just a couple short days after the most recent initiation and team assignment ritual and he was busy enough without any new events happening.

Their was a ding on his computer console as he received a feed from one of the bullheads. It showed a large crater deep in the woods with a ruined mech laying near it. The thing was obviously destroyed beyond any chance of repair but it seemed like the cockpit was still intact. What could be seen of the design was what piqued Ozpins interest though, General Ironwood had kept him up to date with the Paladin series mechs being developed in Atlas, and this mech while similar in the basic frame work was obviously very different. It was smaller lacked arms and seemed less cumbersome in general.

Salvage and investigation of the event being at the forefront of his mind he picked up his phone and made a call to one of the teachers of beacon. One Bartholomew Oobleck, with his keen intellectual mind and love of science he would love to get his hands onto a mystery like this.

"Doctor Oobleck reporting Headmaster Ozpin. How may I help?" Oobleck rapidly reported, already wide awake this early day.

"Bartholomew, I have news for you. The source of that explosion was found by one of the bullheads. I would like you to go investigate the crater and try to find out the source. Also their seems to be an odd looking but heavily damaged mech on site." Ozpin briefed him.

"Hmm, yes that would seem a likely connection, but was it the victim of the event or the source. I shall endevour to collect this salvage. I shall leave immediately." And with that the over active professor was away, barely stopping to grab his safari gear, his thermos and to close the call.

About 10 minutes later, with Giles.

Giles awakens with a groan of pain and a splitting headache. His VS was deactivated, all lights inside the craft shut down or broken and the access hatch on the front of the cockpit was slightly open, cracked open by the crash. The only light coming from the crack of the door and his harmonizers gentle light of restoration that was slowly easeing his pain.

Giles grabs his Thermal energy pack again and looks at the gauge. 42 units left. Giles swears under his breath shortly before checking the rest of his gear. Gun sword? Still here. Hand cannon? Yup. Grenades? Still in their pack. With his stuff checked on Giles grabs begins to notice that something is really weird, just a feeling he can't place right now. The air just feels off to him. He shrugs it off though and tries to push the door on his VS open but it barely shifts. He groans and sets his back to his seat and puts his feet up. With a mighty kick he blasts the door away from him and is blinded by the sunlight streaming in on him now.

After a second his vision clears and he looks out at... something green? Giles clambers out of the cockpit and stands on unfamiliar ground. Namely bare dirt.

"Where the hell am I?" He asks to the surroundings.

His mind races as he tries to figure out where he is. Theirs no snow or ice or even any rock formations. All he sees are these green and brown monoliths in all directions with the occasional green patch's scattered around in between them. He's never seen anything like them before in his life. Giles grabs his Rifle and ready's it before he begins to survey the area in more detail.

His VS was on the edge of a crater in the ruins of several of the monoliths and was a complete shambles. Giles approached it and placed a hand on its shell before muttering a quick. "Sorry Dad, i guess the old girls not coming back from this one." With his goodbyes given Giles wrenched open the storage compartment and started pulling out his emergency supplies. The extra Thermal energy tanks he had looted before hand, a couple days of rations, a handgun with ammo and his survival kit remained within. With a sigh he refilled his tank to max and drops the nearly empty tank in the storage unit.

Suddenly he feels a rush of air behind him and he snaps around to be greeted by a black and white blur of some creature charging him.

With a quick jump to the side Giles dodges and with a quick flourish he automatically unfolds his Gun swords blade and slashes upwards into the creature. The blade bisects it in one easy swing.

Now that its not rushing him Giles gets a good look at it. Its some sort of animal covered in fur and bones jutting out of its flesh. As he watches it it begins to dissolve into a black mist. Honestly after a life time of killing Akrid and watching them turn to ice statues, its not too weird to Giles. He's still on all the green honestly.

However as he looks back around he realizes that their are quite a bit more of these creatures in the surrounding environment. And that they are circling him.

"Alright you bastards come and get me!" Giles shouts at them before opening fire with his Gun sword back in rifle mode. As one the group of animals charge him. He mows some down with his rifle before they reach him. The massive caliber of his rifle, designed for fighting Akrid, tears through them with ease.

Most of the creatures that make it close to him are rapidly torn apart by his thermal energy encased blade but they are far faster then many Akrid that comes in such numbers usually and Giles is quickly pushed back to fighting atop the wreckage of his VS. He pulls out one of his grenades and throws it to the ground in front of him. It promptly deploys into a Human shaped balloon carrying a machine gun. As soon as it finishes deploying it starts pivoting in an arc in front of it and starts spraying the area with machine gun fire. It quickly mows down everything in front of it, freeing up Giles to focus on clearing up the creatures on the opposite side of the wreckage. Unfortunately after the weapons clip was used up the balloon deflated with a little pop.

"Where do these damn things keep coming from! This place was clear just a little ago!" Giles yelled out as he threw out a second deploy grenade from his pouch. It was then that he noticed his VS Shotgun laying on the ground nearby. He turned and fired his grapple hook to the ground nearby, that pulled him next to the weapon. He lugged the weapon up. It was for human standards a monstrous thing. And thanks to the harmonizer it was able to be fired by any one. He took it up, set his feet into a wide stable stance and fired it. The blast knocked him back a foot or two, but compared to the creatures it was a gentle breeze.

The first shot had turned the entire crowd between him and the nearest monolith into a fine mist, the second had cleared a quarter of the battlefield and on the third it clicked empty.

"God damn it!" Giles shouted as he threw the weapon down in frustration. It was at that moment that a Vehicle that Giles did not recognize flew overhead. It looked like an Osprey but had a distinct lack of visible weapons and much more armor. As Giles gawked at the thing the side opened and a man in a brown trench coat and tan helmet jumped out.

He was carrying nothing but a thermos? Which with a flick of his wrist deployed into a staff? Which is also a flamethrower?

"What the hell is going on?" Giles said out loud as the trench coated individual quickly started laying into the creatures.

"Fight now questions later my good man. The Grimm wait for no one." The man with the trench coat bellowed at him. Not one to hesitate in combat Giles set his concerns to the side as he joined the man in laying waste to the remaining creatures. Just before they finished they heard a loud roar come from behind them and a much larger Grimm, Giles had heard the man call them, burst into the scene.

It was a huge and heavily armored one covered in bone. It walked on four hooves and had two large tusks coming out of its face on either side of its mouth, which was full of sharp jagged teeth.

"Oh, how interesting this is, An alpha Boarbatusk, rarely does this particular grimm live to such a ripe old age. My Peter will be jealous." The man stated calmly as he sized the creature up.

Giles just stared at it, waiting for its move, he had plenty of experience with larger creatures from dealing with Akrid. He watched as the thing proceeded to roll up into a ball.

"Damn it its just like a Dongo!" With that Giles got prepared to dodge it as the thing proceeded to start to spin in place to gather speed. Then with a crashing noise it sped forward much faster then Giles had predicted. Giles had barely gotten to the side when it passed, the displacement of air throwing the mid-air Giles for a loop as he crashed to the ground rather then make the controlled roll he had planned.

Giles land roughly on his side facing the direction that the Boarbatusk had rolled and watched as it ceased rolling, turned sharply and started revving up for another roll. This is when The trench coated man hit it from the side with a blast of fire. They could both hear the creature squeal in pain, but contrary to both their expectations it didn't un-roll or even slow down. It was smart enough to keep rolling, which extinguished the flames into the dirt. Then the Boarbatusk shot off again, not at Giles though. It seemed that its primary goal was to get away from the flamethrower wielding man.

It did accomplish the smashing of the VS Shotgun as it passed it though. Giles quickly stood with a roar of anger at his weapon being destroyed. With this he stepped up even with the boarbatusks next pass, after it had unrolled and turned again.

"Enough of this bull. Your stopping here you irritating bastard." He yelled as he threw his rifle onto its back holster and drew his hand cannon from its sheathe on his leg. He aimed it directly at the Boarbatusk and steadied his hand.

`"You fool, get out of the way before it.." The man in the coat started up before the weapon discharged. With a thunderous bang the weapon fired a large shell, that blasted right through the spinning creature and crashed into one of the monoliths before finally detonating and bringing the thing down. With a final squeal of pain the boarbatusk shot off at a much lower speed then it would have preferred and ground to a halt right before Giles and started to fade away.

"Serves you right for smashing my stuff you pain in my ass!" Giles yelled again as he holstered his weapon. After that the area seemed clear and he turned to fully take in the man in the coat. He was quite tall, but thin, lanky one would say. He seemed to have a nervous air about him, as if he couldn't stop move for a second. He wore thick glasses and had very messy green hair. Under the coat he wore a white shirt with a yellow tie. He looked ridiculous to Giles.

Ooblecks point of view:

With the alpha boarbatusk dispatched with the thunderous retort of the strangers weapon, Oobleck turned to get a better look at the man. Not that he could see much. His clothes were vastly out of place in this forest. A light tan and white Parka and hood, with a matching set of snow pants with combat boots and knee pads. Over this parka was an array of bandoleers and pouches. On his back he had a couple of variously sized canisters, all glowing an orange color. One was connected by a wire to a metal device attached to his left arm. Over his face was an intimidating gas mask that seemed to be attached to the hood around it, forming a seal over his entire head.

Even stranger was his weapons. The rifle he carried, now slung over his back, was very bulky and had a bull-pup design to it. He had a fairly simple looking sidearm on his hip, and lower then that he had holstered on his leg the weapon that had eviscerated the boarbatusk in a single shot. That along with the now broken shotgun laying on the ground, that was absolutely huge, had peaked the Doctors Interest in this mans origins immensely. Along with his obvious combat experience, with the timely dodge of the boarbatusks spin attack and all, and his appearance from the wreckage of the mech on the ground, based on its now open door. Oobleck decided that this man should meet the criteria of his search rather well.

After the moments of sizing each other up Oobleck spoke up first.

"Hello my name is Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck and may i ask what you are doing here in this restricted area? And if I may be so bold, do you know what caused the explosion that made this crater?" Oobleck asked quickly.

The Parka wearing man straightened up at the words, restricted area, but seemed hesitant to answer the question.

After a short pause he exhaled, loudly due to the mask, before answering.

"Honestly, I Haven't a clue how I got here. One second i was awaiting my death as we killed the Over-G Akrid, the next my VS was slagged and i was pulling my self from the wreckage into this... weird place."

Oobleck studied him for a second trying to make sense of his words. The Over-G sounded like a classification of some sort, Akrid was probably some sort of creature from the context, VS probably referred to the mech suit laying on the ground, an acronym probably. What he couldn't understand was the weirdness of this place to the stranger. Trees may change but a forest was a forest where ever you may go. Even the frozen reaches of Atlas, which this man seemed to be from with the clothes he had on, had at least a spattering of pine trees here and their.

Unfortunately he had no way to tell if the man was lying to him. He couldn't see his face and the thick clothes muted most body language that might have been displayed. Unfortunately reading people was never the doctors strong point anyway. He was a historian not a diplomat.

"Well in that case I believe Headmaster Ozpin would like to see you, Mr..."

The man hesitated before chuckling to himself a bit. He reached up to his mask and un-sealed it with a hissing noise. It revealed a face that could only be called ordinary if it wasn't for his oddly pale skin. The most shocking part was his age, He was obviously young, about age for enrollment into beacon academy. He had short but messy brown hair and green eyes on a rather plain looking face. Not particularly handsome but not ugly. If it wasn't for the very pale skin and his out of place clothes he would be easily missed in a crowd. His eyes though were hard, he carried himself like a veteran of many battles. Head high but with a wary look about him. Not energetic like Oobleck himself, just wary.

"You can call me Giles. and lead on, anythings better then this place." He had taken a deep breath had screwed up his face like he smelled something absolutely vile.

With a quick nod Oobleck called the bullhead that had dropped him off for pick up.

And that should be wrap for now. You know i understand for story reasons why RWBY gets sent out to investigate the disturbance that brings the crossover character into the world. Starts building connections between characters and all. Gives a strong first impression between the group, lets them learn about the awesome abilities of the new guy/girl and all. But It makes little sense to me from a realistic point of view. Boom! An extremely odd occurrence has happened deep in the dangerous forest that's off limits to everyone but hunters. Lets send the 17 year old girls to investigate it and let them figure out the mystery. Instead of the veteran hunters we have on hand on staff, one of which is a PHD bearing genius type, with a specialization in archaeology, you know the lets look for clue type sciences.

Any way that is it for now. I Have a vacation right now from my job so that is why I started writing again for the first time in years. Should be fun. I will try to actually finish this one but no promises.


	3. Chapter 3

Giles once again found himself in the troop transport of a flying VS for the second time that day. Except this time instead of being surrounded with men armed to the teeth and on a death or glory run, that was heading into a hellish landscape filled to the brim with berserk Akrid. He found himself looking out on an even more surreal situation. He was looking out over what he had been once told was a "forest", filled with "Trees". His father had at one time mentioned that they had sprung up in a couple corners around E.D.N. lll and he had even seen a picture once. The real thing was vastly different. So much life in all directions. The colors, the variety, the smells. Well admittedly Giles found the smells very outputting but his father had said that it was something you just had to get used to outside the snowfields.

So with that idea Giles had removed his gas mask for longer then he had in quite a long time. The noxious fumes of the VS workshops and battlegrounds he had spent quite a lot of time around growing up had made it kinda a part of him really.

Regardless Giles took a look at the only other person in the compartment with him. He was an odd fellow, jittery as a rule and constantly siping a drink from his thermos and flamethrower thing. Giles was pretty sure that wherever he was the tech gave even NEVEC a run for its money in the materials area. for weapons to fold down so small and still be able to unfold into something combat capable, while still having a secondary use as a drink dispenser must have been something amazing. He had never heard of such things before, hell all the guns that NEVEC and the snow pirates used were bricks in comparison to such a flexible weapon.

Giles couldn't wait until he could get his hands on a workshop to see what he changes to his gear he could make with this new technology. The only problem was that he was being summoned by some one named Headmaster Ozpin. He didn't appreciate authority types much but he figured that the least he could do was meet the guy. He owed him one for sending the ride out here and retrieving him before he ran out of ammo.

"Attention passengers if you turn your attention to the forward view screen you will see the city of Vale and our destination, Beacon Academy." The pilot said over the intercom.

Giles was confused by many parts of that, why would they want to look at a city? Almost all cites on E.D.N. lll were industry choked slums or in ruins from Akrid infestations. And what the hell was a Academy?

Regardless he decided to take a look. If the pilot said to look there was probably a reason. Giles quickly decided he was either not on E.D.N. lll or somewhere he had never heard of before, because he looked upon a large, securely protected and populated city that was not mostly smokestacks and hovels for the first time in his life. It was a large city that was split between residential, industrial, commercial and farming districts. It had two rivers running from inside it out towards the sea. Above it on a large plataeu sat an ornate tower with a couple of large emerald green lights glowing even in the middle of the day.

His surprise must have showed on his face because Oobleck spoke up at this point. "Impressive is it not? Vale and Beacon academy have stood as a bulwark of hope and freedom on Remnant for 70 years, after the schools founding in the wake of the Great war."

"Where are we? What system is this?" Giles asked, confused by the information.

"System? What system do you refer to, our governmental system, economic system, or what?" Oobleck returned the confusion.

"Star system of course. You know Earths in the Sol system and then theirs the E.D.N. system and... well i don't really know many others but you get the point. Where are we?" Giles looked at the man in increasing confusion. The man had seemed intelligent, this shouldn't confuse him.

"Astrological questions? What sort of question is this? This planet we live on is the planet of Remnant. No one on this planet have ever left it, no attempt at doing so has been successful and with the Grimm beating on our walls constantly we have little time to spare for such an attempt in recent years." Oobleck replied with an angered tone at such illogical questions.

"What? But... whatever, fine. Who's this Headmaster Ozpin then?" Giles asked, quickly getting the feeling that things were far weirder then he had thought.

"Where were you raised my boy? Even in the most remote villages have they heard of Beacon Academy, the worlds most famous Huntsmen Academy, and its illustrious headmaster Ozpin. Under his stewardship the Academy has produced the brightest young hunters and huntress's in the world for years. Always a favorite at the Vytal Festival." Oobleck continued.

"I think i'll wait until I meet this Ozpin fellow before I tell this story, I don't think you will believe me and it might be best to get it out all in one go." Giles said, before sighing in dis-belief at the situation he seemed to be facing. To have forgotten the very roots of humanity was just inexcusable. Maybe a crashed colony ship, separated by time and distance from all else. Either way he could figure this stuff out later.

As they approached the tower, or academy as they called it, Giles started to make out more details. It seemed to be a compound of sorts, naturally protected by its location on the cliff tops and had a number of support buildings around it. A second tower with communication arrays, some barracks like buildings, what looked like a workshop, and a small airfield for the Bullhead he was flying in to be based out of. It looked like an extremely well decorated military base honestly.

They landed at the airfield and before he was escorted by Oobleck out of the bullhead he put his mask back on. He decided that it might be best to keep to himself for now. And nothing said "I Don't want to talk." Like a gas mask, at least in his experiences.

It was a good thing he did, otherwise he would have looked like some slack jawed idiot as he walked by everything. The grounds were immaculately kept sheets of green foliage, interspersed with those tree things. But the most amazing things were not things, but the people. They had so many different hair colors and looks about them. Some wore weird animal like accessory's, like tails or ears, and each one was just so jovial acting. Carefree children going about their days like everything was perfect. What was hard to look at for him was the lightness of the clothes, no armor, no utility, no obvious weapons. They were mostly dressed in a uniform and the girls wore skirts, Skirts! He had never seen so much exposed skin in his life. He was blushing like a fool under his mask as he passed a bunch of girls that were talking together.

His life on E.D.N. lll had prepared him for the horrors of war, betrayal, ambush and a constant fight for survival. Pretty girls in light clothes was not something his 17 year old mind was prepared to deal with in the slightest. After the second such group passed he decided to focus on following Oobleck.

He was led to the large tower with the bright green lights on it. Inside he was led to an elevator that seemed to run the length of the tower. Oobleck turned to him, quiet the whole trip, and said to head inside and wait. The Headmaster would summon the elevator to him when he was ready. Giles stepped inside and barely waited a couple seconds before its sealed shut and started to raise.

The veiw out through the windows overlooking the school during the ride was nice but the many oddity's of this place compared to home had him more concerned. It was obvious that he would not blend in among the populace if he was forced to make his own way. Most of his survival training was useless in this verdant land, focused as it was on living in the ice and snow of E.D.N. lll. He hoped he could strike a deal with this headmaster for access to resources or he would have a hard time living on his own. The place did not seem to be littered with the ruins of a destroyed civilization that he was used to scavenging through for ammo and supplies, and his weapon was probably not compatible with whatever was standard ammo on this planet.

The door opened into a large room with gears clinking away overhead and below them was a glass floor. A good deal of it was green in color and at the center was a man sitting at a desk with a holographic display and flanked by a blonde women in purple and white. The man wore a green shirt and scarf under a black jacket. He had silver hair and was wearing a rather small pair of glasses. Ozpin, as Giles assumed him to be, was also sipping a drink while looking at Giles as he stepped out of the elevator.

Giles didn't let he unease effect his body language, he confidently walked up to the desk and started off.

"Headmaster Ozpin I presume." He started with, while extending his hand in a handshake. Start like equals, his father had said in mention of dealing with leaders.

Ozpin stared at him with a bemused look on his face before standing and taking his hand in a firm handshake. "Charmed. You know my name but what is yours young man?" Ozpin asked back.

"Giles Flynn is my name, now down to business shall we. What was i brought here for?" Giles continued without a beat,.

"Please take a seat Giles, and please make your self comfortable, this might take a while." Ozpin said with a gesture at his mask and the seat behind Giles in front of the desk.

Giles sat down and without hesitation took his mask of again and pulled his hood back. His head felt the oddly warm air of this new land for the first time without his clothes coverings and Giles would admit that while sweltering compared to home it was quite comfortable. He took his rifle from his back and sat it on the ground next to him. Noticing the women tensing as he reached for it. "If you don't mind me asking, what is the name of the third member of our meeting? Miss?" Giles decided that bringing her into the conversation might relax her.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, I am second in command of the school after Ozpin." She curtly returned without the slightest sign of relaxing.

"A pleasure to meet you Glynda, now if we may." Giles said before gesturing at OZpin to continue.

"Yes, well, to get to the point, we would like your input on the explosion that you were found at the epicenter of. One that was heard even here, miles from its point of origin."

"Ah that, well to be honest I am not sure of what caused it here. My VS and i were caught in an explosion of rather large magnitude but it was not in a forest, nor anywhere near this city. All I am aware of is the when I came to my VS was absolutely destroyed and I awoke to the crater in which your Bullhead found me." Giles decided that what was needed now was trust, he had few other resources to rely on and if this man was influential as he seemed then he should not lie on him.

"You expect us to believe such a weak story?" Glynda returned. Giles decided that she was going to be the troublesome one here.

"I Have no other story for you ma'am for it is the truth." Giles politely returned.

"If we did belive you, which your story does little to persuade, what would you ask us to do in response to it. The explosion was very large and it has shaken the people of the city. These are not peaceful times and many look for any excuse to lash out." Glynda continued.

"What does it matter that you tell them? Tell the truth or tell a lie. Few could tell the difference." Giles cut back, his opinion of governments showing.

Then Ozpin spoke up. "What caused your explosion then?"

"That is a long story Ozpin, and it will be far more difficult to understand then just a "I Don't know.". From what i have seen it would seem more like a tall tale or the rambling of a mad man then anything that you would accept."

Ozpin simply sat back, took a sip and said. "Try me."

So Giles told his story, The fight against NEVEC, the Akrid, The snow Pirates and their assault on the Over-G and his VS's break down. He laid it out plainly. The idea of space travel, humanity reaching for the stars and taking them for their own, but also the need for the fuels of E.D.N. lll that drove humanity to settle their among the bitter cold and hostile creatures. He didn't give much about himself, just his recent actions leading up to the explosion and what he did back home. He was a survivor and a pirate, but above all else he was a mechanic for VS and a pretty good one at that. As he wound down to his battle along Oobleck they both had different looks on their faces.

Glynda had a look of dis-belief on her face, but also thought. She didn't believe him but she had found him at the least to be a compelling story teller.

Ozpin on the other hand had a more appraising look, not dis-belief or complete belief, but the look of someone that was willing to look at the person telling the story instead of just the story itself.

So Ozpin leaned forward and started up. "That was quite a tale young man. I can tell that at the least you believe it without doubt. So This is what we shall do. You claim to be familiar with technology that is beyond what we have. Space travel and mechanical suits of armor capable of taming a world of ice and monsters. I would offer you a position at the school, as a member of its staff, working at the workshop and in the bullhead hanger, if you prove trustworthy for the hanger. You shall stay under observation for a period. If you can work the wonders that you claim, even on such a small scale, I will believe your tale."

Glynda almost recoiled at the words, but Giles just smiled broadly and offered his hand again. This was pretty much exactly what he was looking for, access to resources and a base in this foreign land. "I accept." He said before Glynda could interject. As Ozpin took his hand and shook it again, Glynda deflated a bit before adopting the same stern look on her face that she had earlier.

"Very well Giles Flynn. Welcome to Beacon, we expect great things from your work here." Ozpin said with a grin again.

Okay that seems like a good place to stop the chapter. This has been quite relaxing to get into for me i must say. I had written a couple of short and rarely completed story's years ago but i had lost interest whenever something more interesting popped up. Now I can see the relaxing uses for this when i get annoyed at my life and video games don't cut it. I should be writing more often then ever before.

A review from TheEnderThief asked of their will be pairings. I am not sure really. I can see reasons for several of them based on the idea i have for Giles, but friends and romantic relations are a bigger step in my opinion.

Take for example Ruby, Giles is a weapons tech specialist, Its going to be his definitive combat skill in this story. So naturally he will meet Ruby quite quickly in the workshop, where they will be quite friendly through shared interests. But the naivety of Ruby might grate on him a little. He comes from a world where killing someone for their shiny new VS parts are not only common but expected, Ruby would be horrified by this and might not want to talk to him anymore, or Yang might try to get her away from Giles, trying to protect her sister from a man that admits to murder with no second thoughts. As for the others the ideas i have for them and their relationships will be expanded on later. Although those familiar with Lost Planet might know some of it from a subtle-ish hint i dropped.

Either way thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Giles was quite happy with how things had turned out so far, he had managed to obtain new allies in this strange new world he had found himself on, a new base to operate out off and the only that had been asked of him was that he keep doing what he had always enjoyed doing. Working in a workshop with VS and weapon systems, just as he had lived off back home. The monsters may be different, the weapons already available as well but back in a more or less familiar situation, using his mechanical skills to ensure that he continued to live.

"Now that that has been dealt with we should talk about how to integrate you into the school." Glynda spoke up at this point.

"What do you mean? Aren't I just going to be working in the workshop, building you lot VS suits and fixing weapons?" Giles had sworn that was the bulk of it.

Glynda had other things to say on that front apparently. "Oh course not, as a member of the staff here you will have that job of course, but you appear underage for full time employment at Beacon under the rules and laws of Vale. As such you will be accepted, falsely, as a work study program. You will work in the workshop and on any other duties we give you, however you will also attend a couple of the class's here at Beacon. We are a place of education, not a Research and Development lab for weaponry."

Giles suddenly missed living in a society without an actual government. "That's nonsense, I'm 17 years old, back home if you could carry a rifle and reach the controls for a VS you were an adult. I have been fighting for my life against Akrid for years, and working on VS since i was a little kid."

"While your world may be a frozen lawless badlands with no respect for the lives of its occupants, here we protect the young and nurture skills before letting the children fend for themselves." Glynda retorted.

Giles had heard that other worlds was like that sometimes, but he had believed it to be something done only on worlds that had no threats such as Akrid and presumably Grimm.

"What kind of world is this, i thought you said that the times were not peaceful, why is there limits placed in a time where survival should take the fore?" Giles argued.

Ozpin answered this time. "You seem to have gotten the wrong impression from us. The nations of the world are on edge, but there is currently no major threat at play. No major cities are on the verge of being overrun by the Grimm, they are unusually active right now but the situation is not unmanageable. Especially if your VS as you call them are as useful as you might claim."

"So you want me to attend your school? And what, just act like a kid?" Giles was confused by this laid back worlds ways.

"How you act is up to you, so long as it doesn't break the rules of our school or the laws of Vale. But effectively, yes, you would be expected to act as a student of the school, in between the projects you will be working on as per your agreement with Headmaster Ozpin." Glynda again.

Giles was suddenly far less happy. "I Agreed to work on the staff, not act the part of a student."

"And you shall, as soon as your old enough, but as of now, as the second in command of the school, i can not condone someone who is, in the eyes of the law and society, a child work at the school with all the responsibilities that entails."

Ozpin taps his cane on the ground to get our attention, trying to cut this argument down. "Glynda is right. My interest got the better of me. I would like to amend the deal, you shall work, at your own pace and in between class as a work study case, on these wonders that you told us of. However, i also realize that this was not the original deal and would like to extend additional help from our end. The head of our workshop will personally assist you in becoming familiar with our technology. As well as i will provide what assistance i can in the form of harder to acquire technology that you may need. I Have no little resources at my command. What say you?"

Giles sat back in his chair in thought. It would certainly be helpful to have an expert in the technology working with him. On the other hand he had no idea what being a student here entailed. You know what Giles figured he could handle it, what could be so difficult about learning along the future soldiers of this world, certainly it would be a professional group, no one goes into the field of killing willingly except those aware of the risks. Right?

"Very well, I am not happy with this setup, but i have little other options. I shall attend your Academy, but my focus will be on my work, not on the class's. I am already aware of how to fight, and my survival skills will need little work, I will just need an update on what the flora and fauna are and i shall be fine." Giles accepted.

"Good to see you both see reason. Now you shall be housed among the student population, due to your work study nature you will not be assigned to a team. Your schedule will be delivered to you in a days time. Your class's will start on Monday, which is in three days. In the mean time you shall stay in your room. Until we settle the story you shall tell others it would be best to avoid the rest of the students. I have the feeling you will have a hard time fitting in as it is. Telling others of your supposedly alien origin will not endear you to others. Follow me now." Glynda said with the manner of one finally getting someone to accept the obvious.

"Very well. I will come down tomorrow and introduce you to our head mechanic and explain the situation. You can work a little if you wish but only tomorrow. First however you should rest for the night, you seem to have had a long day." Ozpin added.

Giles nodded his thanks to Ozpin for not sticking him in his rooms for days without anything to do. Then he stood and followed after Glynda. She led him wordlessly down the elevator and across the campus. The courtyards had cleared out as the students went to lunch or to class. Giles was happy to not already be dealing with everyone, he was never much for crowds. Glynda led him to the building he had surmised was a barracks. Much to his surprise the building was divided into numerous small housing units.

After a few minutes Glynda led him to a door much like any other and stopped. "This shall be your room for your stay, it has a bathroom attached and sleeping quarters, If you need anything use this Scroll to message me. Head mechanic Ferrus will be with you in the morning as Ozpin promised. I would recommenced you avail your self of the bathroom, you may not be able to smell much with that mask on but i assure you that from here you smell of ash and sweat. You should make a point of trying to present yourself better to your new classmates. Have a good evening." With that Glynda opened the door, handed him a device and scooted him through.

The room had a couple of beds in it and a matching amount of dressers, it also had a couple of desks to work at. The room was utilitarian and bare. Giles found it quite homey.

Giles accepted her orders without much hesitation. For once they were pretty well agreed, a hot shower was a luxury on E.D.N. lll and no one should turn one down. With that idea in tow he turned toward the only other door in the room. He found a small tiled room with a sink, a toilet, a mirror and a shower.

Giles quickly stripped himself of his gear and clothes and jumped into the small cubicle. The controls were quickly found and a jet of scalding warm water was soon cascading over his body. The warm water was quickly soothing his body of any aches and pains left after the harmonizer was done with him earlier. Giles had long ago found that while NEVEC was quite a pain to deal with, their troopers living quarters were some of the best on E.D.N. lll and these quarters were quite similar.

After finishing with the shower Giles dressed himself back in the under layers of his gear, a long sleeve shirt and loose pants that were usually worn over the thermal suit that the harmonizer usually circulated Thermal Energy through. However for the first time in most of his life, Giles went without the under suit. The air was rather warm by his standards, almost uncomfortably so, but he decided that he should get used to the different climate.

Giles walked back out to the room, looked out the window at the noon sun and suddenly realized how tired he was. He closed the curtains on the window and crawled into the bed nearest the wall. He found the mattress to be ridiculously soft and plush, however his body caught up to him quickly and he soon fell asleep.

His last thoughts were regret that he left his families VS back in the woods and nervousness over dealing with this new world that awaited him. A new world with new ways and new rules, a world with a new foe harrying humanity's every step.

* * *

That should be a good place to stop. I hate my job sometimes, "Here have 10 days off for Christmas and new years, by the way when you come back do you mind working 10 days in a row to try to catch up?" damn it all.

Gripes and excuses aside i want to point out something funny, I looked up the meaning for Giles Flynn as a name. Giles means "young goat" in Greek and Flynn means "Child of red hair" in Irish, so if you splice that up you kinda get Kid (another name for a young goat) of the red (chop off the hair part), which considering my back story for Giles can be summed up as descendant of a crimson unity member( thus the clothes) means i accidentally chose a name that keeps with RWBY naming conventions. This was not planned.

Finally I honestly did not expect to actually have anyone notice this story when i started out, it was just a way to relax. So i appreciate the favorites and reviews that i have received thus far. Thank you all.


	5. Chapter 5

Giles woke the next day quite early, before the sun had risen even. He quietly swung his legs out from under the covers and sat up, blinking his eyes awake as he did so. The room was unfamiliar, nothing new, the life of a nomadic snow pirate doesn't allow for familiar sleeping conditions all the time. Although this room is far different then the ruined hovels and military bases that was the usual. Far too comfortable looking and warm to boot...

"That wasn't a dream was it?" Giles says as the previous day catches up to him again. He flops back down into the bed in thought. E.D.N. lll was far away now. The world he once knew. No more snowfields, no more snow pirates, no more NEVEC, no more Akrid. Giles suddenly broke out into a smile. No more fighting for survival on a daily basis. No more people trying to steal his stuff while he slept. And no more Cat-G Akrid tearing the whole area apart on him.

"Oooh this seems so much nicer." Giles said with a soft exhale. With a smile on his face he jumped up and grabbed his rations. Some freeze dried meal or the other, not the tastiest but nearly all that Giles had eaten for most of his life. He used the sink in the kitchen to fill a small pot that he had in his survival equipment and put it on top of a small heat pad made by running T-ENG through some pipes in a metal disk.

With his water heating up Giles decided to examine the Scroll device that Glynda had given him. It seemed to be a small pair of plastic bars that when pulled apart displayed a small touch screen interface. The device seemed not too different from any touch screen interface that was in most V.S. suits. It seemed to connect wirelessly to a communication network that was called the CCTS. It could take pictures and videos and numerous other little bits and bobs. The only thing installed on it that didn't make sense was a thing called an Aura Gauge. He figured it must be a local thing they used for whatever reason and left it alone for now.

His water now boiling, Giles took it and poured it into the pouch his freeze dried meal was in and waited for it to cook. The only real problems with the rations were that they were usually so old that you couldn't tell what it was until you cooked it. After a couple of minutes he opened the pouch and took in its smell. And immediately groaned in disappointment, Lasagna, he hated the lasagna. Giles gritted his teeth and got over it and started to eat his meal.

After he had finished his breakfast and cleaned it up, Giles heard a knock on the door. That must be Glynda he figured. Giles opened the door to see Glynda standing there with a man he was not familiar with. If he had to describe the man he would start with the word grey. He was wearing a set of grey overalls and matching tool belt. His hair was a short but messy bunch of grey, the only thing about him that was not grey was his eyes, which were a green color. The man was on the older side and fairly lanky and had a quite pale complexion himself.

"Morning Giles this is our head mechanic Ferrus. Ferrus this is the boy i told you about. I will leave you two to get to work yourselves. I will be back tonight to see how things went." Glynda said quickly before taking her leave.

The two stood there awkwardly for a moment before Giles stood back and with a sweep of his arms invited Ferrus into the dorm. Ferrus walked in and Giles closed the door behind him.

Ferrus looked him up and down for a second before speaking. "You don't seem like an alien from some far off planet to me boy."

"Well you lot don't look like aliens to me either so i guess were even there. So your supposed to show me how the tech works around here." Giles replied.

"Straight to business eh? I can appreciate the mind set. Well what do you know?" Ferrus asked.

"About my gear, almost everything, here not so much. All of my tech runs on a fuel that is unique to my planet E.D.N. lll. All of our machines run on it, all of our vehicles and all of our homes are powered by it, it is the life blood of our planet, literally. What you guys use to run your gear is unknown to me."

"Well that is easy to fix. We got the same setup really. Our stuff is called Dust, Crystals that we mine all over the world, comes in four varieties and has been used since time immemorial. From the very beginning of humanity dust has been our weapons against the Grimm, our fuel for civilization and the cause of wars."

"Sounds pretty much the same."

"Seems that way, lets make our way over to my workshop, we can start the lessons from the basics there. I have a couple basic repair jobs to do, you can sit and watch, learn from a master."

"Lead the way Ferrus."

Giles grabs his all his gear and throws it back on before following, even his gas mask. Best way to avoid people actually talking to you was to look intimidating in his opinion. Ferrus lifts an eyebrow at the gas mask but doesn't say anything. The two talk as they walk and stroll through the school at a more sedate pace then Giles's first escorts through the campus. The school grounds are simple but ornate, soaring stone arcs and walkways wind around the schools out buildings and all lead in to the towering school. Giles and Ferrus talk about the tech Giles is familiar with and compare any equivalents that Remnant may have. The bullheads and the ospreys are similar but built with different design ideas in mind, for example.

Giles stresses that most of the technology of his home was built with a utilitarian idea in mind. Built to last, built to survive the cold, built to work with only rare repairs available. The weapons and equipment of E.D.N. lll were built for power and durability, slow but powerful behemoths built to go toe to toe with the huge Akrid that inhabited the planet. Hunting Catagory G Akrid was necessary for any major attempt at civilization to have a chance.

Ferrus countered with Remnants choice to blend utility with style and the importance of the individual. The weapons of the Hunters were custom built to each of there unique tastes and styles. Speed and flash were valued more then cold efficiency. The joy of freedom and the fun of watching a flashy battle helped to combat the Grimm, who were attracted to the negative emotions that were usually attached to battle, anger, hate, wrath and depression. Battle was taught to be both a serious matter and a thing to enjoy.

Giles realized that was probably why they attacked him so quickly and in such numbers. The initial confusion of being lost like he was and then the anger at being attacked. He must have broadcast to the whole countryside like that.

After a while they reached the workshop. Ferrus opens the doors and lets Giles in. Giles immediately knows that he is back in his comfort zone. Workbenches, tools both gentle and powerful, racks of raw materials, screws and nails and more were laid out orderly and in abundance.

"Not the best equipped workshop i had seen on my planet came even close to this room." Giles said in awe.

Ferrus finally cracked a grin and swept his arms up theatrically. "Welcome to my kingdom. Here i rule with an Iron fist. Even the most veteran Huntsman shows respect in this room. Heed that practice well."

Giles nodded dumbly as he started to walk around the room. He inspected the tools that seemed familiar and asked what the ones that didn't seem familiar did. This went on for an hour or so. Giles was introduced first hand to the Dust that had been spoken of earlier and some of its uses.

After that the two of them sat down to some work that Ferrus had waiting for him to finish. Minor repairs to a couple of small devices and appliances. Toasters and alarm clocks and such. Giles was happy to be working in a workshop again though. Fixing small simple devices was a calming experience for him, not hard work but just enough effort to keep his attention. The general idea of many of the devices was the same. A small lightning dust canister was used in place of the normal alkaline battery's Giles was familiar with, fire dust was used in heater units in the same way.

Giles took to the new technology well. There was less tubing then he was used to, what with the lack of T-ENG to run around. In the place of all the pipes were small repository's for Dust crystals and grinded down sand like versions. Metal was still metal, wiring to carry the electricity was still the same. It seemed that the biggest difference was just the fuel source. Also the custom nature of all the weapons explains Ooblecks thermos flamethrower staff.

After a few hours of work and instruction in even amounts Ferrus puts his tools down and steps back from the workbench.

"Well Boy, you seem to live up to your claims, you know your way around a set of tools. However i believe its time for lunch."

"Whats for lunch? Please tell me its not freeze dried lasagna?" Giles replied.

"Freeze dried? We get food fresh here Boy. We are going to the cafeteria and sitting down for a hearty meal. Come on."

* * *

That should be a little bit of progress, introduced another OC and all.

Now then a guest review brought up Aura and i kinda mentioned it here too. I have a pretty good idea of how i want to handle its introduction to Giles and all. But i do want to say why it will not be brought up so quickly. First off i like Jaune don't get me wrong and i know we need the clueless guy to help world build in a slightly less forced way but he is realistically a god damn idiot at the beginning. I like to think of it this way. Why ask the guy that showed combat ability and told a story of humanity battling for survival on another planet if he has an aura? I think if you seem huntsman like in Remnant that everyone assumes you have an aura and I see no reason for them to think differently for Giles. Aura is just a part of their lives as huntsman, its a natural assumption to make. The only reason that Pyrra did not call Jaune an idiot for not having and not knowing what an aura is, is that she is really nice.

Also i don't plan on adding any OCs from Lost planet except Giles. An the bit about the freeze dried lasagna is my personal experience, i did not like it when i had it, Freeze dried ice cream was actually pretty good though.


	6. Chapter 6

Giles was surprised by many things so far. The plant life, the city even if from a distance, the abundance of resources in the workshop. Now though he was surprised by the cafeteria. A room full of tables, with a kitchen in the back, was no big surprise of course. The surprise was the colors and the variety.

The room was a huge long hall with an absolutely massive amount of tables running the length of it. And most tables were manned by people. They were talking and yelling and eating and so much more.

There was so much variety to them, even though they had a set uniform on they all managed to stand out one way or another, tall and short, rotund and skinny, different color skin and hair. Giles did not have much experience with people but the living conditions of E.D.N. lll tended towards almost everyone having the same type of diets and childhoods, tending towards a more uniform shape of body, skinny but strong and lighter skin colors, even on those with naturally dark skin, due to being constantly covered.

Giles followed Ferrus across the room towards the serving area. At about the halfway point Giles started to feel like people had noticed him and were staring at him. Now that he thought about it while the gas mask kept people away it also drew attention. He ignored this and at Ferrus's prompting grabbed one of the metal trays that were provided.

"So how does this work? We just grab what looks good?" Giles asked.

"You really are from another world aren't you? Yeah just grab a plateful of whatever. Ah ha i know." Ferrus replied before grabbing a plate for him and filling it with some sort of food. It seemed to be some sort of brick like food, layered with layers of red paste, white paste and a pale sheet of some kind.

"I feel like this would be a good place to start. Its pretty filling and has a good amount of different ingredients. Meat, cheese, grain and a vegetable." Ferrus said with a wry grin on his face.

Giles took it tentatively and grabbed some bottled water and followed Ferrus to a table that didn't have anyone nearby and sat down. Giles sat with his back to the rest of the room and took his gas mask off and sat it on the table next to his tray before he took up his fork. Giles poked it a bit with his fork before using the side of the fork to cut a chunk off and bringing it up to mouth and taking a bite.

"This is the most delicious thing i have ever eaten." Giles said in a worshipful whisper before really digging into the food. He finished the whole plate quickly and looked up to Ferrus, who had a wide grin on his face.

"And that's what Lasagna should taste like. At least our version. Better already huh?"

"Without a doubt it seems." Giles replied back. "So foods better here, living conditions, temperature, even the work was easier. Whats the downside to working and living in Remnant?"

Ferrus drops the smile and sighs. "Grimm come to mind, racism if your a Faunus, leftover tension from the Great war and most of humanity is limited to four major kingdoms and anything outside that gets picked off by bandits or Grimm here and there. Not that anyone talks about anything except the Grimm really, bad manners to bring up the rest usually."

"Grimm and Akrid. Fair trade I suppose. War tensions and most humans being stuck in a few "safe" places with it being a war for survival outside those areas. Pretty much the same as back home. Racism against Faunus? That's new to me. Whats a Faunus?"

"Have you seen people around here with extra ears or a tail or odd skin patterns?"

"Yeah I thought they were an accessory or a fashion thing?"

"Not even close. Those are Faunus. They are like... how to explain this without sounding racist myself? The Faunus are kinda part animal and depending on the part they are they gain traits from that animal. Rabbit Faunus tend to be timid, but have good hearing and strong legs. Cat Faunus have night vision and good hearing but tend to be aloof. If it was just the physical parts then many people would have less problem. The problem that a lot of people have is that Faunus are looked down on as uncivilized because they are often defined personality wise by the animal parts."

"Can they overcome their animal instincts? Are they truly controlled by them?" Giles asked.

"Of course they can but in some cases its a daily struggle. Not helping them are the Faunus that embrace the animal side. Bull Faunus become cruel thugs, Lizard Faunus becoming cold blooded killers, that kind of thing tends to taint the view of the whole."

"There has to be more then that, we didn't have racism on E.D.N. lll, never had time to hate someone based on how they look. We were too busy fighting to live."

"Wish we were that lucky. The Kingdoms are stable and safe. Its easy to ignore the Grimm when they aren't there. And just as easy to focus on being an arrogant ass when you think you have nothing to fear. Also its not like the Faunus just lay down and take the punishment. They protested peacefully for a while and when the kicking didn't stop, they kicked back." Ferrus said with a tired sigh.

"Good for them. No one should take a beating from their so called betters without fighting back. How did they strike back?" Giles said eagerly.

"Terror attacks, bombing, stealing from company's that mistreated them, stealing from the military."

"That's the only way to do it, bleed them slow and make their every action cost more then they could profit from it." Giles said cheerily.

"Excuse me?" Ferrus said in surprise.

"My homes history is defined by running a terrorist campaign against a superior force, while fighting for survival against the Akrid. They seem like my kind of people is all I am saying." Giles said sheepishly. He had the feeling that he wasn't agreed with here.

Ferrus sat back and rubbed his chin in thought before replying. "I understand, I guess... Just keep that opinion to your self, even among Faunus the White Fang is not really well liked if you catch my drift."

Giles just shrugged before falling into a silence as he thought about what he was learning about Remnant. Suddenly his scroll beeped. Giles pulled it from his pocket and opened the message he revived from Glynda. It was his new schedule.

"Hey Ferrus I got my schedule. Lets see here, History, that should help me learn to blend in. Grimm studies, Know your enemy. Combat class, shortened to make room for extra curricular studies, that's good, not aiming to be a soldier or whatever. All starting on Monday. This seems fair. Well I guess lunch is over. Where now?"

"I have some more involved work to do so you are being returned to your room." Ferrus said.

Giles sighed before donning his mask again and following Ferrus back to his room. Even if he was being held prisoner in there for now, at least it was comfortable.

* * *

After leaving Giles in his room Ferrus reported to Ozpin with his impressions of the boy.

"The boys life was hard before wasn't it?" Ferrus started the talk off with.

"Hmmm? I would imagine so. If his story is accurate. What do you think?"

"Even the simplest things we take for granted is a great luxury for him. He asked what freeze dried meal we were going to have for lunch. I don't think the boy has had a single home cooked meal in his life. I can't tell if he is putting up a strong front or is truly unaware of how hard his lifestyle would be to everyone else here. I told him about the Faunus and the White Fang and he cheered for them like they were the home team." Ferrus explained.

"That's troubling indeed. What of his mechanical skills? Did he seem capable?"

"Without a doubt, he figured out his way around the workshop like he was raised there. He was fixing the machines as fast as i explained what they were for and how they were supposed to work. He seemed just happy to be at a workbench. Most kids his age would be complaining to be stuck in there."

"Well lets see if he can shake of the more troubling aspects of his past then hmmm? I Shall see about arranging him to spend time around one of the teams. If what he promises is true he could advance technology by decades in the transportation and military fields. General Ironwood has been having trouble lately with his mechanized suit research, this could help a great deal. If he had a more personal reason to help, i could see him going far." Ozpin explained back.

"The personality is going to be a big issue in the future. He seems like just finding out about Atlas would send him on a war path. They seem from the outside similar to what he told us about this NEVEC from his home." Glynda added.

"Yes and with one Wiess Schnee attending this year it seems likely that it would be best if they stayed away from each other." Ferrus added.

Ozpin nodded before taking a sip from his cup and turning around in thought. After a few minutes in thought he turned around and with a grin announced his intention.

"Or maybe it would be best if he did. He seems proud of his skills. He might work harder to show up Atlas if exposed to a taste of Schnee pride. Besides with Ruby as the leader of the team i believe the two of them would bond over there love of weapon maintenance."

Just a personal note. I do not understand how racism works in real life, it has always confused me and any references to it will be awkward for me to write.

Once i was playing dungeons and dragons(5e) and i was a Bugbear Bard, i used vicious mockery, where you insult someone so hard you do psychic damage, on a goblin and my DM asked me what i said to him. I had no idea, i always found insults best used on someone you have a basic understanding of and i had no idea what to say. My DM said that Goblinoids are pretty racist against those lower on the totem pole so to say and recommended that i try that. I just called the thing useless. Couldn't think of anything else really.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Giles woke up and started what he decided was to be his new routine. Firstly, take a shower and bask in the gentle warmth of hot water and room temperature that was above 0 degrees. Secondly he set out to enjoy a meal that had never been freeze dried, in this case he called Glynda and asked if she could have a meal delivered to him, since he was still supposed to be cooped up in his room while they worked out the cover story and official paperwork for his stay in Beacon. She agreed to have breakfast brought to his room, although she stressed that this was not to be done after he was free of his room. She also informed his that Ferrus was going to be busy today and such as one of the other members of the staff had volunteered to teach him about the world today.

This, of course, was to be provided by the esteemed Doctor Oobleck, teacher of history and the world at large for Beacon academy. Who showed up bearing in one hand a stack of books and in the other a ceramic plate stacked high with these round tan bread things.

"Good morning Doctor Oobleck, thanks for bringing me breakfast. Come on in." Giles said politely, never mess with the guy carrying the food.

Oobleck walked in before putting the plate down on one of the desks, along with the stacks of books.

"A good morning to you as well Giles, before we begin I hoped to ask you a few questions for prosperity, coming in contact with a human from another world is just too intriguing an opportunity to pass up.

Giles hesitated before nodding, he figured that Oobleck might just have questions about his technology and how it worked. He was wrong.

"Good, first how did humans come to be on your planet? Were they a natural evolution like here on Remnant or was the planet colonized?" Oobleck asked while holding his scroll up like a microphone.

"Uhhh, humans first attempted to colonize E.D.N. lll about 90 years ago, but we had been aware of the planet for a long time before that."

"Interesting, you said that there was an attempt, meaning that it failed, what was the cause?"

"Humanity dug too deep. Under the planets crust we found a new species. Akrid, an immensely varied species of reptilian creatures with an insects knack for breeding different types for specific tasks and places in their hives. After being disturbed by us they boiled on to the surface and promptly overran every city and settlement on the planet. The company that oversaw the planet, NEVEC, pulled out valuable personal and resources and left the rest of us to the swarms."

"Fascinating. Why the future attempts, and were there any survivors?"

"Resources, regardless of the hostile conditions on the planet, it was also home to a powerful energy source. Thermal energy, or T-ENG for short, is an immensely concentrated fuel found flowing through E.D.N. lll's crust and in the bodies of the Akrid. As for survivors, I don't know, I heard that there were rumors of such a thing but this was before i was born. However when the second wave of colonists came, they did so as research and mining teams. Naturally they were never told of the first attempt. Any old cities were marked as areas of extreme danger and to be avoided. Any time anyone found out about the first colony, they and their entire teams were executed by NEVEC security forces." Giles said bitterly.

"Goodness, how did the battle against NEVEC start then?"

"One man found the truth and got news out. NEVEC tried to eradicate every team on the planet, the teams, hardened survivors from their missions, rallied together and fought back. They became the first snow pirates. Others came after them, the planets resources was too much to resist for many. People hoping for a new start, rebels forced into exile, rebel NEVEC forces that wished to make up for the company's sordid past that they had assisted with. All came to E.D.N. lll and engulfed the planet into a battle for supremacy. No one faction ever won. To this day the planet is being constantly torn apart by wars, with Akrid slaughtering any that they come across in a vain attempt to protect their territory."

"Dark, but enlightening. Humanity fought for the planet so hard that the original threat that had drove them back, was a secondary threat when compared to other humans." Oobleck mused.

"Suuuurrrreee." Giles said unsure of what to make of the doctors impression.

"Can i just eat my breakfast?" Giles asked desperately, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Oh dear excuse me. I was wrapped up in my own questions i forgot about your breakfast. Go on dear boy, eat up." Oobleck said before stepping away from the desk and sitting on one of the beds in the room.

Giles sat down and started to eat the bread things, they had been covered in a sticky syrup of some sort. It was the sweetest thing Giles had ever eaten in his life. After finishing his meal with gusto, he turned back to Oobleck and got things back on track.

"Alright, now that my breakfast has been dealt with, you were going to tell me about the history of Remnant?"

"Ah of course, forgive me. New information is always needed. Where to begin...? AH I known, the kingdoms of Remnant. You said that your home had many factions, i suppose you could say that the kingdoms are the equivalent."

"Ozpin said that we are in a time of peace, is the competition between the kingdoms that intense?"

"Yes and no, all four of the kingdoms went to war 80 years ago. We call it the great war." Giles scoffs at this part. "It started with a disagreement with how to express ourselves. The kingdom to the north, once known as Mantle, decided that emotion should be suppressed at all costs. This was done in order to lessen Grimm attacks, due to their attraction to negative human emotion. Today all the kingdoms have come together to avoid a repeat of the great war, but pride will be pride." Oobleck lectured.

"So the four kingdoms work together, but compete to see how much they can do for the best of all? Since they no longer can fight each other directly. That seems to me pretty petty." Giles guessed.

"Indeed but humanity has always been petty. Now the four kingdoms are Vale, where we are now. Vale has long been a place of mixed peoples, its central location compared to the other kingdoms has helped its economy and culture flourish. We are among the most stable and accepting of the four kingdoms. However we are also the smallest sized kingdom, due to our reliance on the natural barriers that protect us from Grimm, tall mountain ranges and the ocean to our back, we can not expand very far."

"Safe but restricted. The other kingdoms?"

"Vacuo is a desert kingdom to the west of Vale, on the other side of the continent, which is called Sanus. It was once a great kingdom that enjoyed an abundance of resources and peace, the Grimm wouldn't cross the desert to get to it, However as a result of the easy living they had, they refused to adapt. The other kingdoms abused this and invaded, after years of exploitation the kingdom was effectively destroyed by the heavy mining and industry. Now the kingdom is a mostly lawless wasteland where the only authority is Shade, the huntsman academy."

"Sounds familiar, just switch sand for snow. Next."

"Mistral is to the east of Vale and is the largest kingdom by far, it controls and has settled most of the continent of Anima. They are most defined by the fact that the farther from the capital you get the less laws there are and by the great cultural gains of the nobility. Other then that the kingdom is very diverse in its cultures and people."

"Rich people and criminals, got it. And the last?"

"That would be Atlas, formerly Mantle, It is to the north and would probably be the most familiar to you. A kingdom of snow, resources and technology, they lead the world in many technological fields and are home to the largest Dust mining company in the world, The Schnee Dust mining company. However they are not perfect, Atlas is ruled by its military and those that support it, in other words the Schnees have great influence and have used it in recent years to gain great power, at the cost of those that do the work, mostly Faunus."

"So basically this worlds NEVEC huh? Lovely, guess i will never get away from dealing with assholes like that. Let me guess they also design V.S?" Giles said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes, they do have a fairly advanced robotics program. Including many designs similar to V.S."

"Well... Guess what? You have successfully motivated me. I Have to one up this guys. Corporate types with too much power are the reason why E.D.N. lll was almost destroyed, not taking that shit again."

"Language my boy language. But what do you mean almost destroyed?"

"Crap. Well not like it matters. The explosion that brought me here, it was caused by us snow pirates dropping the NEVEC space station NEOS on an absolutely huge Akrid. This thing was going to concentrate all of the T-ENG on E.D.N. lll into itself and freeze the planet so deeply that we would all die. NEVEC knew this and guess what they did? They tried their damnedest to keep it a secret so they could kill it when it finished its job and take all the T-ENG in one go. So if Atlas is even somewhat like NEVEC,they need to learn some humility."

Oobleck stayed silent, chewing on this new information. He decided to bring the conversation towards some more useful things for fitting into Beacon. The rest of the day was filled with more benign topics, like what the different types of food that were common and more obvious things that Giles should know as a "regular" member of Remnant society.

* * *

Don't worry, this story will continue. I just have little time to work on it. The reason this chapter came out was because my job finnaly had a normal work week of only five days instead of six, two days off is way better then one.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now monday, the start of a new week for the people on Remnant, the next bunch of classes for the prestigious Beacon Academy was starting soon and breakfast had been served to all of its occupants including Giles. French toast was just as good as the pancakes he had with Doctor Oobleck in his limited experience.

He had worked with Glynda for the entirety of the previous day to cement the details of his new cover story. He wasn't happy with it but it seemed to make the most sense for him. Glynda asked him a lot of questions about his past, some he was not comfortable answering to a complete stranger. However as she said, the best lies mix in the truth.

He was now standing outside the classroom of one Professor Port, his first class of the day, Grimm studies. He would also be officially be introduced to the class today. He was dressed in the official clothes of the school. A formal looking outfit that he found to be much lighter and more comfortable then the heavy parka he usually wore. On his hip he kept his gas mask on one side and hidden on the other he kept his sidearm. He felt exposed when he tried to leave his room without any guns, as he had been instructed to by Glynda.

The door opened and an older man with a large mustache beckoned me in. Giles follows him in and take a look at the classroom and its occupants. The room is similar to an amphitheater with the students sitting in desks that ascend upwards to multiple levels. The walls are mounted with the heads of a multitude of Grimm, fake he assumes, and a large axe like weapon with a large round barrel where a handle would likely be. Most of the desks have people behind them, that are all looking intently at Giles as he walks in. He can already hear the whispering start up as people notice his gas mask and start to remember his appearances around the campus. As he stands in front of a large desk in the front of the room, Port starts to address the class.

"Alright class, I know that many rumors of are new student have been flying around like a murder of Nevermore, Allow me to introduce Giles Flynn, a rare type of student in our prestigious school. He shall study here along you Huntsmen and huntress's in training so that he may better understand the complicated mechanisms that our weapons use. He shall attend the school on a work study program for weapons research. While staying here without a team, I hope that you shall accommodate his stay among us. Now then Giles Introduce your self please."

Giles felt the gaze of every person in the room focus on him and suddenly he froze up. Without his gas mask on to hide his face behind Giles felt every ounce of the focus on him, and it was certainly a new type of pressure for him. After standing silently for a few seconds the class started to whisper again, and Giles didn't like that, it made him seem weak so he gathered his courage and shook of his nerves as best he could.

"H-h-h-hello. M-m-my name is Giles Flynn." Shit that sucked.

A couple of the less polite classmates start laughing, the others look embarrassed for him. Giles resists the urge to don his gas mask again, then wished that he had one of those invisibility devices he had heard about back on E.D.N. lll. Port gives a hearty laugh as well, before addressing the class again.

"Now then class, not everyone will be suited to the spotlight. Giles is here to master the supporting role. Although I wouldn't underestimate him, from what I was told he was raised outside the safety of any Kingdoms protective reach. He may not be used to the rigors of society, but he has probably killed more Grimm then most of you have." Port boasts in his stead. Great now some people will take that as a challenge.

"Not as many as you may think." Giles grumbles under his breath.

"Now then where to sit the boy... Giles take a seat at the third row, third seat from the left wall. We shall now begin todays lecture. AH HEM. There I was surrounded on all sides by a wall of Beowolves, my trusty Blunderaxe stuck in the stone of the cave floor..."

Giles walked to his new seat and starts to take in the class in a more individual level. He is sitting behind a quartet of girls of varying colored hair. The first one, directly below him. was a girl with white hair, done up in a pony tail off the side of her head. The one on the inner most side of the room, next to the central stairs of the room, was a smaller girl with black hair and a hooded cape? hanging from her neck. The Third girl, on the opposite side of the white haired one was blonde with a waist long mane of golden locks, already asleep in the face of the professors story. The last one was a girl with long black hair, wearing a bow.

Giles ignores the rest of the people in the class and focuses on the professors story. Much to his surprise it seems to be pretty much ignored by most of the class, but between the bluster and theatrics Giles can see the truth. The only thing bigger then this professors ego is his experience. He is pointing out weak points in the armor of the Grimm and unorthodox tactics in fighting them at the same time. Giles keeps rapt attention on the story as the class continues before the professor starts to wind down after about 20 minutes.

"... and that's how i found that the best solution to most problems a hunter can encounter is to be flexible, both in mind and body. Hahaha hooo. Now then class I have a special surprise for us. In commemoration of our new student I have a procured for us a creature of Grimm that he will dispatch for us. Giles my boy, come down here. I have arranged for your weapons to be delivered as well, you will find them waiting outside. Fetch them while I prepare the beast."

Giles stood up and started walking down the stairs as instructed, when suddenly a foot from one of the students on his side shot out, obviously an attempt to trip him. Giles nonchalantly stepped over it, it would take more then a foot to knock him off balance. He took a side long glance at the owner of said foot, to remember them for later. He was a large fellow with slicked back brown hair and a cocky grin on his face. Which fell for a split second as he realized that he had failed to trip Giles up.

Giles ignored the guy for now and left the class room without incident. Outside he found his Gun Sword and Hand cannon on a tray bolted to the wall, presumably for this purpose. He gave it a quick once over before donning his gas mask, putting his leg holster on for his Hand cannon and the over the shoulder one for his Gun Sword. He then returned to the room and shouldered his rifle in his combat stance.

Professor Port turned to the class and started to lecture. "Good, Good. Notice his ready stance and his familiarity with it and his weapon. This is the stance of a veteran. His opponent should be of no issue to him. The target today is a Beowolf, a most common type of Grimm. You shall now begin." With that Port pressed a button on a remote in his hand.

However the seemed to be no enemy in sight, no cage for the creature to be released from. Until Giles heard a sudden clank from above, and a slight whistle noise. Instinctively Giles rolled forward as the Beowolf fell from a cage that had been suspended from the ceiling. Giles completed his combat roll smoothly and turned towards the creature ready to fire. However the Beowolf was already charging him. Giles barely had time to bring his rifle to bear before the creature slammed into him, sending him skidding across the floor and towards the wall.

With the air knocked out of him Giles barely could get his bearings straight as he slid painfully across the ground. This school apparently does not hold back on its training courses! Giles spun himself around as he slowed down his skidding, rifle at bear and his aim true. The Beowolf had hesitated before starting to charge again, and that was its undoing. His rifles high caliber retort was deafening in the rather acoustically built room, but none could miss the way his rifles rounds blasted chunks from his target in a way far more used to them from much larger looking weapons. The Grimm barely made it two or three more of its long loping steps before it fell to the ground, missing a large hole from its chest and one of its arms. Port let out a loud laugh as the creature starts to dissipate.

"My quite a kick for such a blocky looking weapon? Need to get maintenance in here and fix those holes in the wall hmmm? Quite, very impressive. Note his quick reaction to the Grimm's surprise attack, most Grimm will never do such a things, but preparation is key. His accuracy was spot on even from such an ungainly spot as the ground. Brilliant work I would say, fine work for someone that is not even aiming to be a huntsman himself."

Giles got to his feet and tried his best to hide the pain in his shoulder and chest from the impact from the Beowolf and floor. He took his gas mask off again and placed it on his hip, before holstering his Gun Sword on his back. After that he turned to look at the class again. Most of the Faunus were still holding their ears in pain from the particularly loud noise of his rifle. Some seemed impressed by the showing, some were scowling at him. The oddest reaction was from the small girl he was sitting behind before. She seemed to be staring at his weapons with an odd glint in her eyes, obviously very interested.

"Good now then, Giles if you would return to your seat. I would like to begin the next part of the lecture. Now where was I... Yes! So there I was trapped in a large Tree, three alpha Ursa, circling below me when suddenly..." Ports story continued in the background as Giles returned to his seat, laying his Gun sword on his desk so he could sit comfortably. He looks back down towards Port to come face to face with the Black haired girl with the hooded cape.

"Can I help you?" Giles asks

She gives a little eep noise before lowering her head a little. However at the sight of his Gun sword again she seems to gather her courage again.

"Can I see your weapon?" She asks timidly as she reaches out slowly for his Gun sword.

"Uhhhh. Why?" Giles asks.

She smiles widely and responds with a quick. "Ooooh I just love seeing new weapons and yours just tore that Beowolf apart, just like my Crescent Rose does. Which is weird because my baby's a high caliber sniper rife and yours looks like a regular assault rifle, which is usually on the medium size of the calibers and whats the boxes on the side do?" She says as she goes to make a grab at my Gun Sword again.

Giles is taken aback for a second at her enthusiasm for the weapon and opens his mouth to reply before he is cut off by the loud noise of someone clearing his throat.

"I know a new student is very exciting Miss Rose, However it might be best to stay seated in class." Professor Port says as she Turns back to look at him. She blushes as bright red as her name sake and quickly returns to her seat. Giles gives a little chuckle and returns his attention back to the professors story.

A few stories and hours later, the class is released for lunch. As Giles leaves class and turns the corner he feels a rush of wind and in the blink of an eye he comes face to face again with the girl from earlier.

"So can I see your weapon now? Pleaseeeee?" She asks again while giving him what could be best described as a begging look.

Giles can't help tease her a little bit. "Hmmm which weapon should i show you? It's not like you really want to look at my stuff right?"

He suddenly feels a very strong hand grip onto his shoulder. "You aren't teasing my little sister are you?"

Giles turns around and sees that he is being grabbed by the blonde that was asleep earlier. Her eyes are a lilac or purple color and she seems quite cross with him.

"Your little sister? You two? You don't look like sisters." Giles states plainly.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" She says with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

The Girl with a bow and the one with the white hair and pigtail are behind her. Guess they must be friends or something.

"Come on Yang. Calm down." The girl with the bow says. "He didn't mean anything by it."

"You have to admit you two are nothing alike. Its an easy mistake to make." The white haired girl follows up."

Yang as she was called steps back and gives a shrug. "Just wanted to make sure he knew to not bother my little sister."

"Don't worry message heard loud and clear. Here ya go." Giles responds before handing his Gun Sword to the hooded girl again.

She grabs it immediately and starts to go over every bit of it with what Giles realizes is an expert eye. She finds the release for the sword part of the weapon and toggles it, watching as the blades slide loosely out of sheathes on the side of the main weapon. She pulls out the clip next and examines the bullets inside.

"Why is your rifle sized for such a large caliber? It should be very difficult to control the recoil when fired full auto. Also why is the blades on the side so loose? Do you not have an automatic release system?" The girl with the hood asked.

"The blades on the side help keep the recoil in control, with the heavy forward weights. Also when i built it, I didn't have access to enough parts to make a more complicated release system. So unfortunately in order to use the blades i have to swing the sword down, hit the release and extend the blades. After that I can swing it as much as i need to. However when i want to pull the blade back in, I need to hit the release again and hold the blade up."

"Why haven't you upgraded it? Almost every weapon in Beacon that transforms has a better design then that."

"I Just got here Thursday. I haven't had time yet."

"Well we should fix that! Come on!" The hooded girl says as she starts to run away with my rifle. However she is grabbed by the hood by Yang.

"Wait one second. I Don't know about you two, but i think we should go to lunch Ruby. I Need a good meal to wake me up after sleeping through Ports beddy by time lessons." She says.

Ruby as her sister called her turns around and looks at me with a begging look again.

"Look. I appreciate the offer but I don't even know who you lot are. I have no reason to trust you with my Gun Sword like that." I reply as i take my weapon back from Ruby. "Besides I really like the food here and I don't want to miss any."

She looks really disappointed again before straightening up and offering me her hand.

"My name is Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY. This is my sister Yang, my partner Weiss and my sisters partner Blake." She says as boldly as she can manage. I hesitate before accepting the hand shake.

"Giles Flynn. Nice to meet you all, your still not taking my Gun Sword with you."

Ruby visibly deflates a bit before giving Giles a friendly smile. Yang hugs her sister with a squee.

"Aw my little sister making friends all over the place now. Come on Mask lets get some lunch so my sister can keep talking to you about those guns you have." Yang offers to me.

"Sure i guess." Giles mutters, realizing that he was just invited to lunch with four beautiful girls.

"Awww, hes blushing. Whats wrong not used to girls?" Yang teases.

"Not really used to people at all honestly." Giles says quietly, reaching for his gas mask to hide his embarrassment.

"Now now, no need to hide there Mask. Come on lets go." Yang says as she grabs my arm and drags him towards the cafeteria with a laugh.

Giles looks back as the rest of the team follow with small grins on their faces from the sisters antics. Giles sighs and decides to just go with it. Its not like he was going to be sociable by himself.

* * *

There we go that should be the latest chapter. Sorry Weiss and Blake said only one line each but i have more planned for them at lunch, at least Weiss currently. I skipped the day planning his cover story so that it will be revealed along with the truth behind it as we move along. Should be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Giles followed the girls of team RWBY to the lunch room and through the lines until they were sat down at one of the tables, also at the table was another team that the girls quickly started to introduce Giles to.

"Giles this is one of the other teams JNPR. Come on guys introduce yourselves." Ruby said as they sit down.

"Hiya I'm Nora. Whats your favorite food, mines pancakes and." An excitable girl with orange red hair started with a shout of joyous energy before a quiet look from a guy with black hair and a pink streak seemed to reign her in.

"Lie Ren." He added with a little nod of his head.

"Ahh, No need to be shy Renny, We all call him Ren." Nora added.

On the other side of the table from that pair was the next two to speak up.

A girl with crimson red hair done up in a long pony tail and a brass metal band on her forehead was the next. "Pyrrha Nikos, Its a pleasure to meet you." She was quite formal.

The last one was a blond guy. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jaune, leader on JNPR." This guy just reeked of false confidence when he said leader. Poor guy.

"I'm Giles, its nice to be here at Beacon." Giles replies as he sits down and on the edge of the group next to Ruby and starts to eat his meal. Today's meal seems to be a stew made primarily of a meat called Beef and some vegetables called potatoes and carrot. Hearty and filling. Giles was so focused on enjoying the comforting warmth the meal was giving him that he missed when the group asked him a question.

That is until Ruby poked him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hello, Remnant to Giles? You paying attention?"

"Sorry just enjoying my stew, what did you say?"

"We were just wondering where you are from? The professor never said." Blake asked.

"Northern Atlas. From a small independent mining camp." Giles answered with his prepared lie immediately. As much as he found a new target for his hatred of NEVEC in Atlas, its the best choice for an excuse for his combination of snow survival gear and technological knack.

"What brought you all the way to Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"Don't like the Atlesian Government, and by extension their academy." Giles replied.

"Why is your weapon so simple then? Atlas is known to be on the cutting edge of technology." Ruby asked.

"So far north we didn't have access to all that tech. We mostly did with leftovers and the odd supply run. My Sword Gun was scrapped together myself with some leftover parts."

"Why not sign up to the Schnee Corporation? They ensure supply drops and security presence." Weiss asked with interest.

"My parents had absolutely no trust in Atlas and especially in the Schnee. No company should have the amount of power that they have. Their infamous exploitation of their work force and other such activities made them not an option for my family." Giles said with heat in his voice.

The reactions around the table were mixed. Shock was pretty obvious, Blake seemed to have a small grin for a second before hiding it behind a passive expression. Weiss seemed to be hurt for some reason but was otherwise stunned into silence. The others were looking between Giles and Weiss with expressions of worry and discomfort. Weiss seemed to be slowly recovering, but before she could fully recover, Yang interjected.

"Alright, Enough story time I think its time for class. Alright gang lets go." Yang stood up and started to shepherd her team out of the room.

Giles sat there watching them leave before turning to JNPR with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened?" Giles asked.

The blond boy Jaune started to answer first. "Well Weiss is a Sch!" He was cut off mid sentence by Pyrrha throwing a hand over his mouth.

"What Jaune means is that Weiss is from Atlas as well. Her family works for the Schnee and she is very happy with that." She rattled off in a near panic to avoid what would obviously be a major argument.

Giles stopped for a second and thought about it before nodding. "I guess for people that do have a good job with them my opinion would be hard to hear. I guess i will just keep it to myself from now on." Giles just shrugged and got back to his meal after that. He didn't need to make enemy's here, it was easier to keep his head down then be obvious about his differences.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the courtyard with team RWBY...

"Can you believe the gall on that gas mask wearing new guy? Its like he didn't even know who i am. How can he claim to be from Atlas and not know who I am?" Weiss ranted to her team after Yang had dragged them out of there. Ruby looked on nervously trying to figure out how to calm down the enraged heiress of the Schnee Corporation. Blake had successfully hidden her grin at the reaction Giles had coaxed from Weiss. Yang Just stood to the side watching.

"And you Yang! Why did you drag us out of there before I could give him a piece of my mind? I am well within my right to fight such.. such.. Slander!" Weiss yelled while turning on Yang.

"I figured it was a little to early for you and my little sisters new friend to get into a fight in the middle of lunch." She said with a cheeky grin and an elbow in Ruby's shoulder.

"Thanks Yang. Come on Weiss I didn't know who you were either when i met you." Ruby said trying to calm her teammate down.

"That is different. You are at least from a different kingdom. If he's really from Atlas then he should know who i am without a doubt."

"Northern Atlas he said, an independent mining camp, far from civilization. Maybe this is his first time in a Kingdom. Did you see how invested in his lunch he was? He ate like it was some sort of treat." Blake pointed out, defending the human that shared some of her own opinions of the Schnee's and Atlas.

"So he's just oblivious, thats no excuse to know about the Schnee's to the point of hating us like he does and not know who I am." Weiss retorted.

"Weiss, maybe you should wait before you get so mad at him. He said his parents were why he hated them. Maybe he just doesn't know anything from first hand experience." Ruby chipped in.

"Yeah why not turn on those high class charms of yours and show him the light?" Yang teased.

Weiss didn't even miss a beat though. "Your right! I will show him how amazing a person I can be and then tell him who i really am. That should just blow him and his opinion out of the water."

Before someone could comment on that though the bell signalling the end of lunch period rang. It was time for combat class with Glynda Goodwitch and the lunch room was already emptying out.

With their conversation put to the side Team RWBY hurried after the rest towards the arena.

* * *

With Giles at combat class...

Giles took a seat at the edge of the arena where the student duels and Glynda's lectures were held. He had already put his encounter with his fellow students aside for his excitement of seeing them in action. He wondered how they were going to train. Glynda mentioned duels but Remnant seemed too tame for training by blood sport so their must be some sort of defense mechanism or safety equipment.

Glynda had seemed quite off put by his story of his home when he had told her enough for them to craft his cover story, and even now as she stood in the center of the ring waiting for the students to gather and prepare themselves for the class, she seemed nervous when her gaze flickered over him. He decided that it was a simple difference in culture and shrugged it off as the the class finally settled down and Glynda began the lecture portion of the class.

The class was part open forum part arena. Glynda had explained to Giles that the students were already expected to be proficient in the basic and immediate level skills of a Huntsman by this point. This class was a two part class where she questioned the class on how to react to different situations a huntsman might encounter in the field. They were to submit their answers in writing and then she would tell them how a professional Huntsman should handle it, followed by taking questions from them on tweaking the approach for each of their own teams and individual fighting styles. The round-about way of teaching inspired creativity and variety in them while allowing them to gain advice from experience that was directly fed to them rather then looped around a long winded story.

The second part of the class was the duels, where the class were to be allowed to fight in the ring in order to be able to put their creative thoughts towards developing a new technique against a live opponent of presumably even skill level. The variety would teach them to be flexible in their approach. In theory at least.

After about two hours of situation running and lecturing Giles got to sit back and learn something new about this world and its Huntsman. First thing was that they were absurdly quick on their feet, even the slowest of them ran faster then Giles had ever seen anyone run in his life. Secondly the focus on creativity over doctrine had lead to the oddest weapons and fighting styles he had ever seen. This was most obvious in the first duel he watched where he actually knew the combatants.

It was a fight between Yang of team RWBY and Lie Ren from team JNPR. They were almost comically different from each other. Obvious from the second they squared off. Yang's weapons were a pair of bracers that expanded to cover most of her wrists, fists and lower arm, each was loaded with what looked like shotgun shells and she had taken the stance of a boxer ready to strike out with her fists, and with a huge cocky grin on her face. She had also traded her school uniform for what Giles assumed were her causal clothes. Honestly Giles was not sure where to look at her. The jacket she wore accented her large bust and left her stomach exposed and she wore a skirt on the back of a pair of shorts that left her legs exposed as well until they ended in calf high boots.

Ren, as Nora called him, had a pair of small pistols with what was effectively a pair of bayonets hanging from the short barrels in a way that protected his hands from melee swings. He held himself in a loose stance, ready to move in any direction rather then just straight ahead. His face was set in a serious focused grimace. Ren had also changed into a green shirt with a bit of pink at the end of his sleeves and some white pants.

Glynda gave a short bark of "Begin." and the two were off like a shot. Yang rocketed forward as fast as her legs could carry her, which was again almost ludicrously fast, at Ren who rocketed backwards firing his twin pistols on full auto at Yang. She dodged between the shots by jumping back and forth, always closing the distance between them. Giles figured that they must have some sort of personal shield technology because a good few of those bullets had hit Yang without her slowing down in the slightest.

The battle quickly devolved into a game of keep away as Ren did his level best to stay out of Yangs swings while wearing down her shield with a constant barrage of bullets. Suddenly though with an excited yell Yang threw her arms behind her and fired her Gauntlets, they fired some sort of explosive rounds and the explosion thrust her forward at a much higher speed then she had been lunging before.

Ren didn't even seem surprised by the move though, he calmly waited until she approached and side stepped the first swing, ducked the second and swiped out with his bladed pistols in quick succession. Yang blocked most of the swings with her Gauntlets and threw her punches out in an attempt to catch her agile opponent, each swing punctuated with the discharge of her explosive shells. The room shook with the constant and wasteful use of explosives as Yang swung like a berserker. Giles noticed that on the wall was a board with the two combatants pictures and a round gauge, he figured that this was the power in the shields that the two were using. Yangs was slowly being decreased by the bullets and slashes that she was taking. Ren on the other hand was mostly full still.

The battle on the ground took a sudden turn however when Yang finally connected one of her swings, the explosion of the shell along with the force of her berserk strength sent Ren flying across the arena, along with wholly 30 percent of his shield capacity. He recovered quickly, turning his tumble into a graceful landing before he hit the wall. He started to return fire as soon as he was on his feet, Yang stood her ground and started to pepper his area with explosive shots, throwing up dust and debris and lowering Rens shield more with the glancing hits from the shrapnel.

After a while of Yang trading blows with Ren, who kept dodging the explosions, Yang exploded forward again and this time she caught Ren mid air after one of his dodges. This time she blasted him into the wall with a large explosion of force and their was a loud buzzer sound as Glynda ended the match. The shields were at about 45 percent for Yang and 25 percent for Ren. Which was enough that the match was called in Yangs favor.

Giles had barely been able to keep up with this exchange though. Though his harmonizer kept him relative to the Huntsman in strength, from what he could tell, their speed was crazy. The speed of their movements was ludicrous and obviously super human.

It was time to leave for Giles shortly after that match, Combat class was cut short for him so he could go work with Ferrus, weather it was on learning about Remnant technology or starting work on his own projects for the deal with Ozpin. So Giles stood up and started to make his way out of the class to go to the workshop. Before he made it out of the room though a voice called out to him.

"Giles, where are you going? Class is not over yet." It was Ruby.

"It is for me, the class is shortened for me so i can go study and practice in the workshop with Ferrus." He replied.

"Oh that's really cool! Um about what happened at lunch."

"Oh Pyrrha explained to me that Weiss's family works for the Schnee and are treated quite well, so i decided to just not bring it up anymore. No need to make an enemy where their is no need to one. Oh can you apologize for me? Just tell her I didn't mean to upset her and if she will drop it, i will too."

Ruby looked confused for a second before realizing that Pyrrha had just tried to stop anymore fights, just like Yang had done. She nodded before giving Giles a thumbs up.

"Alright, thanks, see you later. We will have to talk about upgrading my weapons later." Giles said as he left the room. He figured that someone must have forgotten to mention something to him about what makes these Huntsman so special.

* * *

So my month long or so absence is brought to you by, Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice, Stellaris: Console edition and Battlestar Galactica: Deadlock. I apologize for that but as i said earlier, I write when my games no longer relax me and Deadlock and Stellaris are pretty relaxing honestly. I also started to write the chapter and didn't like my first way of doing it, i was going to have a fight with Weiss off the bat, but i decided to wait and see how long i could stretch them being friendly before Giles finds out the truth. Pyrrha seemed to be a good way to avoid Giles finding out the truth from her team. Also as for Yang avoiding the fight... well I explained my reason flimsy as it is it seemed, the best choice to me.


End file.
